


Imma Get the Ending Right

by TheOverflowingJar (Mesarthim)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I'm probably forgetting someone, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Konoha - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Terushima Yuji - Freeform, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, blowjob, daichi sawamura - Freeform, for now, improper use of a belt, improper use of a tie, needy Bokuto, oikawa tooru - Freeform, singer Akaashi, some plot in the future maybe, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, university student Akaashi, university student bokuto, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesarthim/pseuds/TheOverflowingJar
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, university student by day and singer by night, meets Bokuto Kotaro at a New Year's Eve party. They date for a few weeks and then Akaashi decides it's time to talk to Bokuto about sex.Serious talk ensues.Sexy times ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Haven't Had Enough by Mariana's Trench.

Akaashi didn’t think the end of the year would bring him some enjoyable novelty. 

Instead, at Oikawa’s NewYear’s Eve party, he’s reached by a very excited Bokuto Kotaro who showers him in praise.

Akaashi has just finished performing with his band and he’s on one of the many balconies of Oikawa’s mansion, talking with two of his group members, Satori and Kyoko, when Bokuto approaches him to tell Akaashi he’s really good at singing, that all his band members are very good and that he has been watching him in the university cafeteria, always eating alone, but not in a creepy way and, _oh god, that’s exactly what a creepy dude would say, right?_

Even though Akaashi knows well who Bokuto is, they have never properly met before. Akaashi saw Bokuto playing volleyball a few months back and from there he had asked around to his friends if they knew anything about the team’s wing spiker and Satori, dear, well-trusted Satori, who apparently knows the majority of the student body, had returned to Akaashi some days later with all the info. Bokuto Kotaro: 21 years old, 186 cm, likes yakiniku and volleyball, attending his third year of university, studying to become a PE teacher and living off campus, sharing a flat with childhood friend Kuroo Testuro. 

Akaashi never did anything with all the information on Bokuto. He’s not the type of person to go to someone else and tell them “I think you’re hot, we should date”. 

Firstly, he doesn’treally have many experiences in dating. 

Secondly, he’s a straightforward person, just not about his feelings.

But when Bokuto shows up so happy and excited - and handsome and glowing - Akaashi can’t refrain himself from asking for his number and promising Bokuto that they would “chat better over a cup of coffee”. 

Bokuto does that, almost wagging his tail from happiness - if only he had a tail - and they part ways with the promise that Akaashi would call him after the festivities - pointedly ignoring Satori’s raised eyebrow and his infuriating smirk.

Kyoko is just watching the exchange silently, as usual.

 

So, now they’ve been dating for a few weeks and there comes a time when two sexually active people, who have been dating for a while, starts to get more and more physical with each other. There have been hugs, gentle kisses, not-so-gentle make out sessions, and some grinding. But nothing more.

But Akaashi has been thinking, with increasing frequency, about Bokuto. Specifically, naked Bokuto. Bokuto’s face and moans in the throes of passion. Bokuto over him. Bokuto under him. Bokuto on his knees. Bokuto blindfolded. Bokuto restrained in many different ways. He has been thinking about a not-very-much-PG-13-Bokuto.

That’s probably the sign that they should have the Talk. 

So, Akaashi has invited Bokuto over to his studio apartment for lunch and a chat. More like a very serious talk about a very specific subject. 

The atmosphere during lunch is easy and relaxed, but that changes as soon as they’re done tidying the kitchen.

Akaashi sits back at the table and gestures to Bokuto to do the same. When he’s sat back too, Akaashi starts. He’s practiced it enough times to know where to start.

“Bokuto, I wanted to talk to you about sex,” he’s blunt as always. No use in beating around the bush. 

Bokuto straights himself, but lets Akaashi continue on, “Can I ask you what experiences you’ve had with sex?”.

“I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you’re asking” Bokuto replies, amused.

“I’m glad to hear that, but that’s not exactly what I meant. I mean, what kind of sex did you have, how was it and what do you enjoy best in sex.” Akaashi explains.

Bokuto thinks on it for a while, moving his eyes from one corner of the room to the other. There are a lot of thoughts in his mind and he has to think about how to string together a coherent sentence.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend”, Bokuto begins gingerly, focusing on Akaashi’s hands that are fiddling with his nails on the table. “All the sex I’ve had until now has been with my best friend from childhood. We basically grew up together, we’ve always been very open with each other and we started masturbating together when we were younger and that escalated in having sex with each other. We still do that, it’s become our way of showing each other affection, a way of communication.” He stops, looks to Akaashi with a worried glint in his eyes. Then he hastily adds, “I know it sounds weird, and if you’re worried about…”

“I’m not worried about anything.” Akaashi reassures him. Serious but understanding. “I think it’s beautiful how you two use sex to love and communicate with each other. It’s very positive.”

Bokuto apparently wasn’t expecting such a supportive response and smiles broadly.

“Have you ever done anything kinky?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto considers it for a while, then, “We’ve used some…implements. A blindfold, a dildo. I’ve been handcuffed to the bed. We’ve done something but nothing too serious or demanding.”

“And would you like that? To try out something more demanding?” is Akaashi’s next question, expression serious but hands till betraying his anxiety by fiddling with his nails.

“Why are you asking?” Bokuto retorts, “Are you proposing we do something?”

“I’m asking because” Akaashi says, leaning back against the chair, “I’ve never had a boyfriend either, just some hook ups here and there, so I don’t know how this is supposed to go.” 

Akaashi is an honest person, he’s not used to mincing words. Talking about he’s feeling or uncertainties ,though, that has never been easy. To be straightforward is Akaashi’s tactic when he has to talk about something he finds difficult to communicate. 

“The point is, I like you, I find you funny, endearing. And hot. And I would like to be more intimate with you. But,” he pointedly looks Bokuto in the eyes, “I’ve never had vanilla sex. I’m used to be dominant in bed and I have a few kinks. I was hoping you weren’t opposed to that.”

They look at each other for a while, considering, wondering. Hoping Bokuto won’t run away from him, scared.

All of a sudden Bokuto asks, shifting slightly in his chair, “What would that entail? You domming me?”

And, well, at least he’s not fleeing, crying to be left alone.

“I’m usually the one in control” Akaashi explains, happy he’s at least giving him a chance to go into details on the subject. “Everything I do with a partner isthoroughly negotiated beforehand, so all the parties concerned know what’s going to happen. I usually like to order my partner around, I like to bring pleasure to them, pain if they like it, and being inventive with sex. I like to tie my partner up, I’m pretty good with shibari. Basically, I like to make my partner happy. Would you be interested in that?”

Bokuto’s silent for a while. Thinking, wondering, maybe even imagining. He seems to reach a decision, crossing and uncrossing his arms, before saying “I would like to try that.” He’s words are sure, determined. Still, a hint of apprehensiveness colors his voice when he adds, “You should walk me properly through what you would like to do, though, because I’m not sure I’m good enough.” he says, almost laughing at himself, scratching the back of his head.

“I don’t usually ask difficult things, unless my partner asks for that specifically. If you’re interested in following orders and letting someone else in charge, I’m sure it’ll be enough.” Akaashi reassures him, “I’m sure you’ll be perfect.” he ads, faintly smiling and the blush that blooms on Bokuto’s cheeks is nothing less that endearing. It makes Akaashi wants to see Bokuto blush even more. It makes Akaashi wants to be the one to cause such a reaction.

“Would you…” Akaashi starts and it’s the first time that his throat is so dry, he has to swallow before speaking again,”Would you like to try something? Now?” 

Bokuto’s eyes widen at that and Akaashi is quick in adding, concerned, “You don’t have to. You can say no at anytime, and you don’t even need to explain your decision.”

Bokuto shakes his head, seems to think about what to say and finally speaks, “I would like to try something. To be honest, talking about this made me quite horny!” he smiles, his cheeks red.

That’s the reply Akaashi wasn’t allowing himself to hope for. Just one possibility to show Bokuto how good he can make him feel, how good Akaashi can be for him. How good they can be for each other.

When Akaashi speaks next, his voice is low and even though he’s trying to sound reassuring, lest Bokuto gets scared and runs away, he can’t restrain the slightly flirty aftertaste of his words.

“Would you like me to jerk you off?”

Bokuto nods at that and then adds, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Could you…you know, walk me through to…ehm, to what you’re thinking of doing?”

“Sure,” Akaashi reassures him, “and remember that if you don’t like something, feel uncomfortable or you don’t want to do something, you can tell me without hesitation. I’ll stop as soon as you speak.” 

At those words Bokuto nods, smiling shyly.

Who would’ve thought Bokuto would be so timid. He always seemed honest and straightforward. Maybe Akaashi is intimidating him. Well, Bokuto said he had been having sex with just one person all these years so, maybe that’s why he’s being shy. This situation must be more new to him than to Akaashi who’s used now to negotiating scenes.

With this in mind, Akaashi tries to explain himself in a simple way. He talks calmly, trying to be as non aggressive as possible, but still a bit flirty and endearing.

“I was thinking we could move to the couch and I could sit on your lap. I’d like to tie your hands behind your head, if you’d like, and jerk you off. Maybe see what assiduously playing volleyball for so many years has done to your muscles.” he concludes smiling, a half reassuring and half enticing grin.

Bokuto’s not saying anything. He’s looking at Akaashi with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

“Would you like that?” Akaashi prompts him and Bokuto quickly nods.

“Very good.” Akaashi smiles. “Have you ever used a safeword with Kuroo?” 

Bokuto rakes a hand through his spiky hair and nods.

“We usually say red if we want to stop. And green to say we’re okay. We don’t use it that often because we don’t actually do intense things, but I know how the stoplight system works.” 

“Very well. Would you like to use that in here too? In case I do something you don’t like or you prefer to stop?” 

“Yes, please” Bokuto replies and his shoulders seem to relax a little.

“All right. Very well, Bokuto.” Akaashi gets up and prompts Bokuto to do the same and sit on the couch.

Akaashi follows behind him and when Bokuto sits himself on the sofa, Akaashi takes his time in admiring him. His hair is still perfectly spiky, his eyes are wide but focused, not shifting from one corner of the room to another, but intent on Akaashi. Waiting. His cheeks are deliciously pink and he’s breathing through his mouth, his dry lips slightly parted. His hands are close into fists and sit on his thighs. His legs lightly spread.

Akaashi bends his knees and fits them on the couch, caging Bokuto’s thighs between his own legs. Balancing himself with one hand on the back of the couch, Akaashi slowly sits himself on Bokuto’s thighs. They’re strong and hard against his backside, his muscles jumping a little at the pressure. Bokuto’s hands lightly rest on Akaashi’s waist but, soon enough, Akaashi takes Bokuto’s hands in his and moves them behind Bokuto’s neck.

“I would like to tie your hands like this. Is it all right for you?” Akaashi asks, voice low, his face a few centimeters from Bokuto’s who nods, eyes focused on Akaashi.

“What would you prefer I tie your hands with: belt of necktie?”

Bokuto thinks about it, eyes moving from right to left, then to Akaashi’s tie, then upwards.

“Belt” he says in the end.

Akaashi can’t contain his approving smile at Bokuto’s words. He quickly unbuckles Bokuto’s belt and, judging by the little jump of his shoulders, Bokuto wasn’t expecting Akaashi to use his belt. He binds with care Bokuto’s wrist behind his head. He checks that the belt isn’t cutting off his veins and the adds, “Tell me if your arms start to hurt.”

Bokuto nods, but Akaashi isn’t having any of his silent assent.

“You need to talk to me, Bokuto. Answer me with your words, any words you like, but you have to talk.” he says, caressing Bokuto’s cheek.

“Yes” Bokuto responds, a bit breathy. 

Good. It’s nice to know that Akaashi is affecting him even by just tying his hands.

“Good, Bokuto. You’re doing very good.” he reassures him and the release of tension in Bokuto’s shoulders is instant. 

Akaashi caresses Bokuto’s cheeks, moving his hands to his hair. When he’s gripping the short strands in the back of Bokuto head, just over his bounds hands, Akaashi shortly informs him “I’m going to kiss you now.”

He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction from Bokuto than his little breathy “Please” that escapes him.

Bokuto closes his eyes and waits patiently.

It’s not their first kiss. Far from it. But it’s different. More charged, more meaningful. This time they know they’re not going to stop at just kissing. They know this kiss is just the prelude to something else.

They kiss slowly, savoring the moment, their point of contact. The soft press of lips, the easy slide of their tongues together, their warm breaths mingling. 

When Akaashi’s grip on Bokuto’s hair tightens a bit, so he can angle his head better and kiss him deeper, a little moan comes out of Bokuto’s mouth. At hearing the soft sound, Akaashi can only hope this will be the first to many other delicious moans.

Akaashi’s other hand travels to Bokuto’s neck, feeling how arched it is, how his pulse is quickened.

When they separate, Akaashi pushes Bokuto’s chin upwards with a gentle movement of his hands, so he can better access Bokuto’s neck and leave a trail of little kisses, from his jawline to his collarbone.

When he unfasten the first button of Bokuto’s shirt, Akaashi feels him shift. Bokuto arches his back away from Akaashi, plastering himself to the back of the couch.

He could be moving away for many reasons: maybe he doesn’t want Akaashi to strip him, maybe he’s just making space so Akaashi’s hands can work easily, maybe he changed his minds and can’t muster up the courage to tell Akaashi.

Whatever the reason may be, Akaashi checks on him with gentle words, saying, “Everything all right?”

Bokuto nods vigorously, then, remembering what Akaashi said before, responds, “Please don’t stop. I’m just…it’s…I think I’m on edge. I feel little rushes of adrenaline up and down my arms and legs and this makes it difficult to stay still.” 

Akaashi inquires on the reason for the excitement. Is it good? Is it bad?

“It’s good, it’s good!” Bokuto reassures him quickly. “I think it’s because my head keeps thinking about your next move and see if I can predict what you’re going to do from your movements.”

“And do you want to know what I’m going to do before I do it?” Akaashi asks, caressing little circles on Bokuto’s collarbone.

“I’m…not really?” Bokuto replies, scrunching up his face. “I mean, it’s more like my head can’t keep quiet and my eyes don’t help because they keep noticing little things, like how every curl of your hair is different, or how thin are your eyebrows, or how long are your eyelashes…it’s like i can see every single detail magnified. And my head is just…a jumble of thoughts as usual.” he concludes with a little laugh.

Akaashi thinks for a little bit. About what he knows of Bokuto, about how he thinks Bokuto’s head works and about how to make this easy for him. He’s definitely not use to stay still, he’s always jumping around, flailing his arms. Staying still like this is probably new to him.

“How about” he suggests with careful words, “I blindfold you? Sometimes a blindfold can help focus and quiet down your mind a bit. Would you like to try it?” 

Bokuto nods smiling, “Yes, I’d like that!”.

So, Akaashi takes his tie and knots it around Bokuto head, covering up his eyes. He checks in with Bokuto again, and when he’s reassured, he goes back to unfasten Bokuto’s shirt, button by button, with precise movements of his hands.

When the shirt is unfasten all the way, he pins it between Bokuto’s back and the couch, so he can explore Bokuto at his leasure, and…yeah, volleyball does really great things for one’s physique.

Akaashi should know that, he’s been the setter for his high school team for three years. Akaashi’s body is thin and lean and he has his fair share of abs, thank you so much. But Bokuto. He’s on another level entirely. 

His body is different from Akaashi’s, he’s broader, his shoulders are wider, his arms bulge slightly with muscles. His waist is narrow, which emphasize better his broad shoulders, and his upper body is perfectly shaped.

Akaashi mouth’s a little dry taking in Bokuto’s shape. He swallows and caresses Bokuto’s sides with light touches of his hands. At the first contact between Akaashi’s fingertips to his skin, Bokuto jumps a little, a tiny movement, born more from surprise than fear, and he breaths in a sudden gasp.

“Volleyball has been very kind to you, Bokuto.” Akaashi admits, gaze intent on Bokuto’s abs.

He laughs, an easy and gentle sound, more a release of breath than actual laugh. 

“Thanks” Bokuto replies smiling.

Akaashi’s hands inch upwards as he asks, “Are your nipples sensitive?”

Bokuto swallows before murmuring, his voice a whisper, “A little…”

He gasps again when Akaashi’s finger strokes his nipples, a soft press of his fingertip. When Akaashi’s hands massage more intently his chest, cupping Bokuto’s pectorals and rubbing small circles with his palms, Bokuto’s hips give a tiny thrust as a rush of breath escapes him.

When Akaashi’s tongue brushes against his left nipple, Bokuto’s body tenses as he holds his breath with a sudden gulp of air.

Akaashi draws little circles around Bokuto’s nipple, his tongue light and soft. When the skin hardens enough for his taste, Akaashi starts sucking on it and scraping it with gentle touches of his teeth. When he softly tugs at the nipple, Bokuto arches his body closer to Akaashi, shuddering. Akaashi does the same to the right nipple, still stroking the left one, for added sensations.

Bokuto’s breathing heavily, little shuddering tremors moving his body. 

When Akaashi deems his work on both nipples complete, he goes back to kiss Bokuto’s neck, murmuring little encouraging words, his lips moving on Bokuto’s skin. 

“Do you like marks on your skin, Bokuto?” he asks before licking a spot on his neck.

Bokuto pants and admits a tiny, breathy “Yes”.

Next thing he does is bite his lip as Akaashi’s teeth bear down on the skin of his neck. It’s not a hard bite, is more a caress of sharp teeth on soft skin. He doesn’t leave a mark for now. When Akaashi backs away, Bokuto’s skin is unblemished as before. But when he does the same on the other side of Bokuto’s neck, he uses a bit more pressure, and when he admires his work, Bokuto’s neck is adorned with a little imprint of Akaashi’s front teeth. 

He likes it.

Judging by the tiny, aborted thrust of his hips, Bokuto likes it too.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Bokuto?” Akaashi asks, inching his hands lower towards Bokuto’s waist.

Bokuto nods vigorously, and after swallowing a few times, he breaths a, “Yes, very much”.

Bokuto’s sudden moan when Akaashi’s hands settles on his bulge is so delicious to Akaashi’s ears.

He presses his hand more firmly on the swell of Bokuto’s dick and relishes in the tiny movements of his hips.

Akaashi opens the zip of Bokuto’s pants, moving his hand with a slow motion. Bokuto’s biting his lower lips and breathing heavily through his nose. When Bokuto’s dick is finally in full view, Akaashi’s breath hiccups and Bokuto softly moans.

Akaashi not the type of person to fantasize about someone else’s dick on a regular basis, but he admits he had been curious about Bokuto’s. He was able to feel something, the times they ended up grinding against each other. But it was always between various layers of clothes, so his impressions could’ve been wrong.

Akaashi’s happy to say that Bokuto doesn’t disappoint. His body is very well proportioned. Every single part.

Akaashi’s been staring at Bokuto’s dick for a few moments now, in complete silence, and he recovers only when Bokuto says, with a light laugh, “I’m not really expecting you to wax poetics on my dick, but I have to say, this silence is making me nervous.”

Akaashi runs one of his fingertips lightly on Bokuto’s cock and reassures him, “I was just admiring, Bokuto. Yours is one of the best dicks I’ve had between my hands, recently.” 

His honest words help relax Bokuto, who tells him jokingly, “Well, it’s not actually between your hands yet, it is?”

Akaashi lets out a puff of breath, almost a laugh, and fists his hands around Bokuto’s dick saying, “Is it better like this?”

He takes Bokuto’s moan as a yes.

He thoroughly licks the palm of his other hand and then starts fondling Bokuto’s cock. He strokes with gentle movements from the base to the tip, then back again. With his right hand he rubs at Bokuto’s balls.

Akaashi’s attentions to his dick make Bokuto gasps and moans, his breath heavy and wet. Hi cheeks are a very delectable shade of pink and his lips are red from biting his lower lip.

Having Bokuto beneath him, bound and blindfolded, is doing things to Akaashi. Like forming a little knot in his lower belly, or making his heart beat a little faster.

When he tells Bokuto, “You’re so very good for me, Bokuto. Keep making noises for me, baby.” his words are soft and breathy.

Bokuto’s hips hitch a bit - at the words, at the sensations, Akaashi doesn’t know but he’s definitely enjoying himself.

When he unzips his own pants to relieve the pressure on his dick, Bokuto bucks with more force and whispers, “Please, get off with me.”

Akaashi’s plan was to just jerk him off and then take care of himself, but he cannot resist Bokuto’s soft, whiny request. So he ends up taking his dick in hand, stroking it together with Bokuto’s.

A strangled moan escapes Bokuto’s mouth when their cocks touch and he arches his back, as well as he can with his hands tied behind his neck.

Akaashi’s stroking their dicks with both hands now, using the precum as lubrication and rubbing them together with fluid thrust of his hips.

While his hands are busy, he kisses Bokuto again, drinking up his moans and gasps that keep on coming.

Bokuto’s trying to participate as best as he can, which is not much having Akaashi straddling his hips and his arms up and behind his head. He still thrust his hips in time with Akaashi’s motions and relishes in Akaashi’s tongue between his lips.

Akaashi keeps his mouth busy kissing Bokuto’s neck, but sometimes he cannot refrain himself from emitting a few tiny moans.

When he settles on a rhythm than seems to satisfy them both, he move his lips to Bokuto’s ear so that he can whisper little encouragements and play with his lobe.

“You’re so good, Bokuto.” he breaths close to Bokuto’s ear. “You’re so hot all blushing and moaning. I could just eat you up whole.”

At Akaashi’s words, Bokuto whimpers and tries to speed up their rhythm.

“Are you close, Bokuto?” Akaashi tells him before tugging his lobe with his teeth.

Bokuto moans again and nods. He tries to speak, but his words get interrupted by gasps.

“Can you hold on for me just a little longer?” Akaashi asks, a gentle intonation to his voice.

Bokuto whines and after a few tries he admits, words honest, “I don’t…I don’t know. I’ve…never…I’ve never tried it…”

Akaashi appreciate Bokuto’s efforts of stringing together a phrase even with Akaashi’s hands jerking him off.

“Will you try for me, baby?” 

Akaashi’s request is meet with another whine and a string of “Yes, yes, yes”.

He quickens his pace a bit, stroking their dicks with intent movements. Little shocks of pleasure run through Akaashi’s body, making him moan and breath encouraging words to Bokuto. 

“Just like that Bokuto, keep going, you’re doing great. You’re beautiful, baby.” 

Bokuto’s body tenses. He grits his teeth and tries to speak, “I…I can’t..’s good…’s too good..please”

Akaashi latches on Bokuto’s neck, sucking and biting.

“You’re going to come, baby?” he asks breathily. Akaashi’s close too.

Bokuto’s hips stutter and he whines. When he finally manages to speak, his words are more breath than sounds. “Yes, please…please let me…”

Akaashi quickens his strokes and his thrust a little more, encouraging Bokuto.

“Yes, baby. You can come when you want, you’re being so good.”

He strokes a few times before Bokuto’s body goes rigid, his hips and breath stutter and he come between Akaashi’s hands and dick.

Akaashi strokes him through it, admiring how Bokuto’s dry lips part and he shudders in pleasure. When he starts to whine, low in his throat, Akaashi keeps working his own cock nuzzling Bokuto’s neck and breathing words of encouragement on Bokuto’s skin.

When he comes is with the image of Bokuto’s climax in his mind. 

He slumps on Bokuto for a few moments, enough to catch his breath. When his head has stopped spinning, he unfasten the tie covering Bokuto’s eyes with his clean hand.

Bokuto’s eyes are closed, a few tears stuck to his lashes. He’s heavy breaths are becoming calmer by the moment and when he opens his eyes, they met each other’s gazes. 

Bokuto smiles and fits his head in the hollow of Akaashi’s neck, apparently still beyond words.

Akaashi unfasten the belt binding Bokuto’s hands together, with slow and precise motion, letting the belt brush against Bokuto’s skin before setting it aside on the couch.

They stay like that for a bit. Bokuto leaning on Akaashi while he strokes Bokuto’s hair.

“Bokuto?” he prompts him gently. “I have to go wash my hand.”

He whines in response and tries to hug Akaashi closer, but his arms must be tired by now so he manages to just slump a bit more on him.

Akaashi rubs soothing circles on his shoulder with his clean hands and tries to convince him to let him go.

“Baby, I’ll come back as soon as I’m done. But I have to wash my hand and get something to drink.”

Bokuto abandons his position on Akaashi’s neck and looks him in the eyes, still slightly unfocused and confused.

Akaashi sways his hand covered in both his come and Bokuto’s in his field of vision. What he doesn’t expect is for Bokuto to grab his wrist with a gentle grip and lick his hand with a broad stroke of his tongue. 

Akaashi swears lightly, Bokuto’s action sending a rush of arousal through his body.

He seems to notice Akaashi’s surprise as he looks at him with questioning and lightly unfocused eyes. 

Akaashi nods and Bokuto smiles before going back to lick his come - ad Akaashi’s- from his hand, while Akaashi relishes in the image of a still pleasure drunk Bokuto, intent in cleaning is hand. 

This is going to stay in Akaashi’s mind fro a long time and fuel many of his fantasies. Not that Akaashi fantasizes much, but he could just start right now.

When Bokuto’s finished, he pillows his head again on Akaashi’s shoulder and hugs him closer, circling Akaashi’s waist with his arms.

Akaashi lets him relax against him, while murmuring kind words. He massages Bokuto’s arms, broad circles of varying intensity. He strokes Bokuto’s arms, the swell of his deltoids, down to his biceps, increasing the pressure of his fingertips, and up again stroking his triceps to end up again on his shoulders. He does it a few times, increasing his pressure as he goes.

Bokuto emits tiny, relaxed moans at Akaashi’s attentions and after a few minutes he straightens himself and rubs his eyes.

“Are you back with me, Bokuto?” Akaashi asks, his tone gentle.

Bokuto nods.

“Sorry I was…I think I was a little out of it.” he explained a bit sheepish. “I think you fried some of my brain cells, today.” he jokes, laughing.

“It’s normal to need a bit of time to come back.” Akaashi reassures him, stroking his arms.

“Can you stay a few minutes alone? I need to go grab some water.”

Bokuto nods and lets him get up.

“Lay back on the couch, I’ll be right back.” 

Akaashi goes to the kitchen - which is five meters from the living room anyway - and washes his hands. He grabs some water and some fruits, then turns back to the couch.

He sits on the coffee table, extending a glass of water to Bokuto, before drinking his own.

When Bokuto’s finished drinking, he starts fidgeting slightly.

“Can we…” he starts, uncertain.

“You can speak freely, Bokuto.” Akaashi reassure him.

It must work since the next words he says are a shy request.

“Can we hug just a bit more?” he asks, his eyes cast downwards.

Akaashi sets their glasses on the table before saying, “Of course we can. I’d love to.”

Bokuto smiles broadly at that and makes some space on the couch for Akaashi to lay next to him.

They settle in a comfortable position, Akaashi laying down with Bokuto’s head pillowed on his chest and his hand rubbing circles on his stomach.

They cuddle in silence for a few moments. It’s an easy silence, a comfortable one. They relish in their relaxed bodies, their energies gone through the orgasm.

A few minutes pass before Akaashi deems it an appropriate time to ask, “How was it?”.

Bokuto rubs his cheek on Akaashi’s chest as he responds, “I liked it very much. Better then I’ve ever imagined.”

“Is there something you enjoyed more?”

Bokuto stays silent for a bit. Then aswers easily, “I liked the restraints. I liked the encouragements and praise. I also liked the blindfold, it help me calm down, but next time I would prefer to look at you.”

And, Akaashi’s not the type to be worried about the possibility of there being another time, but at Bokuto’s words, something relaxes further in Akaashi’s body. The easy and sure way in which he says “next time” like it’s obvious there’s going to be another time, they felt so good together, it’s only natural to do it again, settle something in Akaashi. A sureness that wasn’t there before. 

“I liked your words,” Bokuto adds. “I’m used to Kuroo’s dirt talk and they way you express yourself, gentle and sure, was new. I really liked it.”

“Does Kuroo dirty talk a lot?” Akaashi asks, curious.

“Oh yes” he laughs. “Kuroo can dirty talk like a pro! Sometimes I don’t even know how he can say the things he says without blushing!” he pauses before looking at Akaashi, his eyes worried. “It’s not really nice to talk about how Kuroo is in bed while I’m here with you, is it?”

Akaashi stroked his arm, admitting easily, “I don’t mind. I told you before what I think of your relationship and I stand by what I said. Don’t think that, just because you’re dating me, you can’t have sex or date someone else.” 

Bokuto eyes widens at that and Akaashi adds, “I’m not the type of person who dates different people simultaneously, not because I think it’s wrong, but because just one person for me is enough commitment. If you want to date someone else, you’re free to do it. Just, tell me before. You know, just as a FYI.”  
“You mean,” Bokuto looks at him surprised, his eyebrows raised, “that I can still have sex with Kuroo even if we are dating?”

“That’s exactly what I mean. I wouldn’t want to get between you two. I’m not a jealous person and I sincerely think your relationship is a very good and healthy one.” He smiles gently at Bokuto.

“Just, you know. Use protection?” he adds making Bokuto laugh.

“Yes, of course.”

They stay like that for a little bit more. Relaxed, cuddling and breathing in each other scent.

At some point, Bokuto raises his head and asks, “How’s our relationship going to be?”

To Akaashi’s raised eyebrow, he explains better.

“I mean. Is you dominating me going to be also like, in every day life, or just during sex?”

“I usually dom only during sex. I’m not for a 24/7 power dynamic kind of relationship. Outside of scenes and sex you are your own person and can do whatever you want. I also enjoy my sub to have some freedom and initiative in what they want. I’d like our relationship to be open and easy, we should be able to freely talk about anything. Is it okay for you?”

Bokuto vigorously nods.

“I’d like it, yes. I don’t think I’m the type for a 24/7 thing, I’d like to have my freedom.” he laughs.

“I could ask you sometimes to refrain from jerking off for a few days but it will always be negotiated first and, of course, if you don’t want to, I’m not going to ask you.”

Bokuto frown slightly, seems to reflect on something. Then simply says, “That could be interesting…”

“We’ll need to talk some more about things like pain, punishment, what you expect from this relationship and things like that. But for now, I think we can relax.”

They settle in an easy silence, speaking here and there about something Bokuto thought about, or something Kuroo did, university and other subjects.

It’s almost sunset when they have to say goodbye. Bokuto has his weekly movie night with Kuroo and other friends and Akaashi needs to write an essay for his next class.

Akaashi walks him to the door and, before opening it, Bokuto kisses him. Akaashi cages him against the door, leaninghis body against Bokuto’s and kissing him deeper.

They say goodbye between one kiss and the next and then they slowly separates.

Akaashi watches Bokuto as he walks down the stairs with a very positive feeling in his gut.

For once, he thinks he’s done a very good thing in asking Bokuto for his number at Oikawa’s party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if you came here for Bokuaka only, I'm sorry but this chapter is totally Bokuroo. I promise in the next we're going back on Bokuaka, but not today.  
> Also, excessive use of nicknames like baby, babe and bro. I'm sorry  
> Thanks for the kudos, you're also free to leave a comment if you want.
> 
> Also, tags have been updated.

When Bokuto arrives back to his apartment, the weekly movie night is in full swing. The small living room is alive with comfortable chatter and the flat smells of freshly baked food. Which is odd since Kuroo doesn’t even know how to turn the oven on, let alone bake something edible and with such a delicious smell.

Bokuto takes off his shoes, hangs up his coat and goes to the living room.

Daichi and Yaku are chatting, sitting on one end of the small couch. Terushima is comfortably sprawled on the other end, lazily thumbing at his phone while Konoha is trying to get a look at what he’s doing on the phone.

Before Bokuto can say anything, Sugawara comes out of the kitchen with a tray of deliciously looking appetizers.

“Bokuto” he exclaims, “So good to see you. How are you doing?”

Sugawara goes to put the tray down on the coffee table while Bokuto greets the others.

“Pretty good, thanks. I’ve heard you and Daichi went on a small vacation last week.” he blinks mischievously.

Daichi and Sugawara had been a couple since their high school days. They’d kept their relationship a secret back in the days, unsure of how their friends and schoolmates would react. And knowing how fast certain news travelled in school. But when they started university, they finally told their secret to their group of friends. As a result, they all went out to drink, to celebrate Daichi and Suga, since they weren't able to do it in high school. And they all went home happily drunk.

“Oh, we just went to the hot spring, to chill a bit after the exams.” Sugawara explains and starts to go back to the kitchen but Bokuto intercepts him saying, “You sit down, Suga. I’ll help with the food” and leaves the living room.  
Bokuto love their weekly nights with friends. He loves the company, the chatter. He loves to reminisce about high school and volleyball matches. But right now all he wants is to have some time for himself and think. And recall every little emotion and feeling of this afternoon. But they’ve got friends over, and he’s sure, at soon as the movie starts, he will be thoroughly distracted. He’ll think about Akaashi before bed. Maybe in bed. With is hand in his underwear.

In the kitchen, Wakatoshi is busy around the oven - which explains all the appetizing food that sits on the counter. Wakatoshi’s studying to become a chef and he doesn’t always have time to participate in movie nights, but when he does, he’s sure to bring food. Without him, they would’ve end up eating bags of chips and conbini packed lunches.

Kuroo’s bent over with his head in the fridge, probably looking for beverages. And how could Bokuto resists from placing a very loud slap to Kuroo’s ass, so very tantalizing on display?

Kuroo yelps, swears and when he turns around he says to Bokuto’s big, satisfied grin, “You’re gonna pay for that!”

Bokuto’s grin widens, “I can’t wait!”

He greets Wakatoshi who, as usual, acknowledges him with a pensive sound, too caught up in his tray of mini quiches.

“So,” Kuroo drawls, placing on the counter a few bottles of coke, beer and whine. “How was your afternoon?”

Kuroo seems to know that something happened, even before Bokuto even speaks. They’ve known each other for years and they’re well acquainted with each other’s moods, grins and non verbal cues.

“Oh, bro! If you only knew!” Bokuto’s dreaming eyes are planted on Kuroo, but he’s well aware of Ushijima’s presence in the kitchen and he doesn’t want anyone to know his exploits of today. Anyone except Kuroo.

He is dying to tell every little detail of what happened with Akaashi, but he decides to wait to be alone with Kuroo before he speaks.

Kuroo seems to understand Bokuto’s thinking and just grabs some bottles and brings them to the living room, followed by Bokuto with the rest of the beverages.

“Where’s the life of the party?” Asks Bokuto after surveying the living room. In fact a usually very loud presence is missing.

“He said they’re going to be late and to start the movie anyway.” Says someone from the couch.

“Really?” Kuroo inquires, curious. “It’s not really in character…”

They start the movie anyway. Some action movie with lots of fighting scenes and witty comebacks.

It’s a half hour later that the door to the apartment opens and two more people join the others. A loud “Hello!” interrupts one of the few romantic scenes of the film. And then an outraged “How could you start the movie without me??”

They’re so used to his voice sounding so betrayed that nobody even glances at Tooru, who’s staring at the tv with dangerous flashes in his eyes.

“I told them not to wait for us, Tooru. Now sit.” Is Iwaizumi’s curt response.

They sit on the pile of cushions on the floor, the only space left for them, and they proceed to watch the movie.

After the film, they chat for a bit. They finish Wakatoshi’s delicious quiches, they drink and laugh at each other.

When it’s time for everyone to go their separate ways, Oikawa hands Kuroo a plastic bag full of wrapped up boxes and what seems to be a long stick, wrapped in sheets of paper.

“What’s this?” Kuroo asks “A fishing rod?”

Oikawa scoffs, “Why the hell should I give you a fishing rod? I didn’t even know you can fish!”

“I can’t, in fact.” Kuroo deadpans.

“It’s not a fishing rod.” Oikawa reiterates while putting on his coat. “It’s something to spice up your sex life.”

“Why do…How you…Wha the hell?” Kuroo blushes, “What do you know about my sex life, anyway?”

“Well,” Oikawa starts, “we all know you and Bokuto have been fuck buddies since before we all knew each other, and since now Bokuto has a boyfriend,

I figured you could feel alone sometimes. These will help.” He smiles and, after waving at Kuroo and a speechless Bokuto, he catches up with Iwaizumi, closing the door behind him.

Left alone in their flat, Bokuto and Kuroo cautiously survey the content of the bag.

“I don’t even want to know what’s in there” Kuroo admits.

“Really, bro?” Bokuto lifts his eyes and looks at his friend. “I’m kinda curious”

After his afternoon with Akaashi, Bokuto is more than curious. He can’t wait to the next time he sees Akaashi.

“Well. Whatever. I’ll leave it in your bedroom if you’re so curious, bro.” Kuroo hasty closes the bag and abandons it near the couch, before going to clean up the kitchen.

“Hey, bro, we can do that tomorrow! I don’t have classes in the morning.” Bokuto tells him, grabbing Kuroo by the arm and making him turn.

Kuroo’s eyes are studying the floor and all his high spirits seem to have died.

“What’s with you, bro?” Bokuto’s arms caress Kuroo’s hands up to his shoulders. It’s not unusual for Kuroo to be sad, but it’s never been such a quick change.

“Nothing” Kuroo replies.

He tries to dislodge Bokuto’s arms with the excuse of the mess of plates and glasses in the sink, but Bokuto doesn’t relent.

“Come on, bro. You can tell me. I hate seeing you like this, Testuroo, you know it.”

It’s the use of his given name that makes Kuroo stop his attempts at moving Bokuto and makes Kuroo look at him. The occasions they use their birth names are rare, since they prefer to call each other by a plethora of nicknames. Their surnames are uttered even more than their names, because of the odd feel of it . The strange detachment a surname gives pared with their intimate knowledge of one another. Birth names are for important occasions, confessions and serious talks.

“I don’t want to seem a selfish person,” Kuroo admits after a while. “I’m very happy to see you happy and in these past few weeks you’ve been more than happy. I know how much you like Akaashi by how you look at him and I know he treats you well but…I don’t know…I guess…” words can be difficult for Kuroo. Especially words that embarrass him. He’s always straightforward, it’s a trait he and Bokuto have in common and in their relationship it works really well. But feelings are always difficult to talk about.

“Is it because of what Tooru said?” Bokuto asks, voice gentle as to not startle him.

Kuroo nods with a slow movement of his head.

“I think I’m going to miss sex with you.” He confesses, looking at the floor. Kuroo’s cheeks are a light pink, now, and he looks so cute. It’s difficult to make Kuroo blush. He’s a very confident guy and doesn’t get embarrassed often. He does look especially stunning thought, with pink cheeks and lightly shining eyes.

“It’s not just for the sex, you know that,” Kuroo explains hasty. “It’s one of the way we communicate and…I like the intimacy we have, that’s all. I know our relationship isn’t going to change and I…” he’s rambling now.

He’s so cute when he rambles. Kuroo’s trying to make Bokuto understand his feelings without seeming a horrible friend, all the while feeling so embarrassed. But Bokuto knows everything already. He was expecting a similar reaction, he just didn’t know when it would happen.

“Hey, hey” Bokuto cuts him off, carding his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “I know what you feel and it’s normal. We’ve never been with someone else before and we’re so used to how we work together that thinking all this could change is a scary thought. I know.” Kuroo looks him in the eyes, finally.

Somewhat reassured by Bokuto’s words.

“We need to be honest with each other. If there’s something that’s worrying you, you tell me and we try and work out a solution, okay?”

Kuroo nods, still silent in his uncertainty.

“Besides, Akaashi is not a normal someone.” Bokuto smiles. Kuroo frowns, his fine eyebrows scrunch up together.

“We talked a bit today…”

“That’s all you did?” Kuroo asks in a mocking tone.

“No, but that’s for later. Let me talk, bro.” Kuroo concedes and lets Bokuto explain.

“So, we talked and I told him about how our relationship works” Kuroo’s eyes widen in incredulity. He starts, open his mouth but is cut off by Bokuto who continues “and he says he’s okay with it. That he’s not a jealous person and that I can have sex with whoever I want. I just have to let him know if I’m seeing someone else to, you know, avoid awkward situations.”

Bokuto smiles a big, satisfied grin at Kuroo’s disbelieving eyes.

“You’re kidding”

Bokuto shakes his head no, “I’m serious, bro! I’ll admit, I was reluctant to believe it too, but he was genuine.”

“I’m still not…. you sure it wasn’t a test? Like, I don’t know, he tells you you can fuck whoever you want but he does’t mean it, so when you actually do it, he breaks up with you?”

Bokuto gasps, “How can you think that about Akaashi? He’s not like that!”

“Well, I’ve never properly met the guy, have I? It's just…unusual.” Kuroo admits.

Bokuto rakes a hand through his hair.

“Okay, you have a point. But, believe me, he was honest! He’s not your normal, everyday guy, he’s…”

“Please, bro, don’t start waxing poetics about him. At least not before you tell me what happened today.” Kuroo’s mischievous grin is back again and

Bokuto is all too happy to finally speak about Akaashi.

They stay in the kitchen, tidying up the mess with lazy movements as Bokuto recounts the afternoon.

“So, how was it different from when we do it?” Kuroo asks when Bokuto stops speaking.

“I mean,” he explains, leaning back on the counter, “I sometimes tell you what to do and you follow, but I have the feeling you’ve been just indulging me, right?”

Bokuto sheepishly averts his eyes.

“You’re not wrong.” he admits. “Don’t get me wrong, I do like to do what you tell me to but…Akaashi’s different. He has an authority about him…with you it’s like, I know it’s going to be a fun time but with Akaashi it’s…serious. Like, all I want to do is follow what he says and go where he leads me…” he looks, uncertain, at Kuroo. “It’s weird”.

“No, it’s not weird.” Kuroo reassures him, caressing his hips with gentle circles of his hands. “I guess it’s probably just something in him. You do seem to like making others happy, I think this is no different.” They gaze at each other before Kuroo concludes, “You’re so in love though, bro” and laughs in earnest.

They end up sprawled on the bed in their underwear. Kuroo’s reading a tattoo magazine, turning the pages with idle fingers.

Bokuto has his head pillowed on Kuroo’s chest, listening to his breathing, the rhythm of his intakes, how his chest expands and retreats.

Bokuto seems lost in thoughts. He feels he should be lost in thoughts. This new dynamic with Akaashi is certainly something to think about and analyze. Bokuto isn’t the type who analyses things though. If something is going well, why doubt it?

Laying on the bed, the world miles away, Kuroo’s warmth pressed to his cheek, Bokuto is in a mood. The afternoon activities didn’t leave him wanting, he feels completely satisfied.

But he wants.

He wants Kuroo’s hands pressed to his skin. Kuroo’s lips on his, on every part of his body. Kuroo’s all-encompassing attention. He wants to feel the weight of things, being pressed down between Kuroo and the bed. He wants to feel warm, hot and feel his breath rushing out of his lungs just to be hungrily welcomed back after.

Bokuto slides to the end of the bed, flips to his stomach and settles himself sprawled between Kuroo’s thighs.

He pillows his head on Kuroo’s lap, precisely on Kuroo’s soft dick, and rubs his cheek up and down.

Kuroo lifts the magazine from his eyes and looks at him.

“You’re in a mood, bro?”

They don’t need words, just a soft whine from Bokuto and Kuroo cards his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, fingertips a gentle pressure on his scalp.

“What do you need?” Kuroo asks, abandoning the magazine, his words gentle.

“Wanna make you feel good” Bokuto’s response is more a whine than a request.

“Want you to fuck me. Press me to the bed and fuck me.” he rubs his cheek a bit more, still with a soft pressure. Kuroo’s dick is starting to show interest in Bokuto’s attention.

“You wanna suck me off? Show me how good your mouth is?”

Bokuto nods at Kuroo’s words. He nuzzles at Kuroo’s lap, on his boxers, before looking Kuroo in the eyes, waiting for a word, a nod, a sign.

“Go ahead then,” Kuroo concedes, “take your time.”

Bokuto slides Kuroo’s boxers down his legs, his hands slow in their way to Kuroo’s feet. Slow not to tantalize or tease, but to indulge in the relaxed atmosphere of the room. To savor the sight that is Kuroo, sprawled naked and laid back. His legs parted, welcoming Bokuto. His arms leisurely abandoned on the mattress, one buried in Bokuto’s hair in slow, lazy strokes. Kuroo’s hair, a disarrayed mess and perfectly coiffed at the same time. Kuroo’s chest, rising and falling in a easy rhythm, his muscles relaxed. And Kuroo’s dick, interested but still soft.

Bokuto wants to savor this moment, Kuroo’s presence and Kuroo’s body. He wants to feel him, in his mouth, deep in his bones.

Bokuto lays back down, in between Kuroo’s thighs and starts nuzzling at Kuroo’s dick. Bokuto is in a mood tonight and Kuroo knows well that, even if Bokuto is a very excitable person and can very well become hyper, when he’s in this kind of mood he loves to take is time and drown in sensations. So Kuroo spreads his legs a little more, so that Bokuto may be comfortable, and relaxes further. This is a night for languid movements and leisurely pleasure. Besides, Bokuto is a beautiful sight when he’s in this kind of mood.

Bokuto leaves tiny kitten licks on Kuroo’s cock, just a gentle swipe of his tongue on soft skin. He licks up, then licks down, takes it into his hand to lift it and licks the underside. Kuroo’s dick is getting interested, but the attentions are still just a feathery caress, too light to bring him to full hardness in a short time. And if Bokuto wanted Kuroo to be already fully hard, he wouldn’t have a problem to employ all his energy and skills in blowing him. But not tonight.

Tonight, Bokuto takes Kuroo in his mouth when he’s still mostly soft. He lets Kuroo’s cock stay on his tongue, its weight a physical comfort. He gives little sucks, savoring the slow hardening in his mouth. With his hands he strokes Kuroo’s thighs and his pubes, up his happy trail to his navel and then back down. He works his tongue on the underside of Kuroo’s dick, still in his mouth, licks around the head, gives a tiny suck.

Kuroo’s cock is on his way to full hardness now, and Bokuto lets it slip out of his mouth, the cool air in the room a stark contrast from the humid warmth of Bokuto’s mouth. He braces on his elbows, and takes Kuroo’s dick in hand, moving up and down, from the base to the head, around it then back down, sucking on the head, engulfing it in the tight hug of his tongue.

Kuroo’s breathing is picking up. His intakes are more sudden, the air rushing out of his lungs in breathy moans.

“Can’t wait to hear what Akaashi’s reaction is going to be the first time you’ll blow him.”

The very thought of getting down on Akaashi has the force of a powerful blast that chases away every other thought from Bokuto’s mind. A whine raises from his throat.

He’s thought about blowing Akaashi. Of curse he’s thought about it. And now that he had a glimpse at how Akaashi is, how Akaashi behaves in intimate moments, Bokuto has to rewrite every single fantasy he’s had of blowing him, because there are so many new information and so many new possibilities.

“I think it’s going to be one of you’re new favorite activities, blowing him, isn’t it?” Kuroo teases, his voice is light as his fingers encourage Bokuto to take him in his mouth, carding through the spiky strands.

It will, probably. Bokuto’s always had a thing for dicks and objects in his mouth. It’s not even specifically dicks in his mouth, just something resting on his tongue, something to fill him when the discomfort of being empty strikes. The fact that he can give pleasure to someone else while having something in his mouth, is just an added bonus.

He whines, a low sound that seems to be raising from Bokuto’s very heart.

“And he’s going to love it, Bo” Kuroo continues.

“You’re so good with your mouth. At the first taste of your tongue, he would never have enough of you, ever. The dedication and focus you put into pleasuring your partners is absolute. And the enjoyment you take from it is even more endearing, babe.”

Kuroo’s gentle words are going to Bokuto’s head. His already very poor ability to think tonight is getting scarcer by the second.

Bokuto’s entire focus is on the dick in front of him, his movements, his licks and strokes, on Kuroo’s stifled moans and breathy words. His mind is elsewhere. His mind is in a place soft as cotton candy, where Kuroo’s loving praise and leisure touch elicit sweet whines and a sense of fullness. He’s full of Kuroo’s love, words and praise. He’s full of his attentions, touches and dick.

Bokuto takes Kuroo in his mouth as further as he can. When the first note of discomfort touches his conscience, he stops and sucks on Kuroo’s dick, lets his tongue move around it. He lets Kuroo’s dick go with a soft sound and focuses on the head, giving little licks and sucks spurred on by Kuroo’s open moans and tiny aborted thrust of his hips.

“Bo, babe…that’s enough. You have to let me go if you want me to fuck you…”

Kuroo’s words make sense in Bokuto’s mind and he really wants Kuroo to fuck him. But parting from his dick, from the comforting feeling of his skin on his tongue, is still a hefty feat.

Bokuto braces on his elbow and looks at Kuroo. His attention was so focused on Kuroo’s dick that he didn’t even spare a glance at Kuroo’s face. Now that Bokuto’s attention is back on him, Bokuto can see the flush coloring Kuroo’s cheeks, ears and neck. His eyes are deep and shining and his chest rises and falls in a fast and uncontrolled pace, as if the air can’t properly reach Kuroo’s lungs before rushing out again.

“You still want me to fuck you, Bo?” Kuroo asks since Bokuto hasn’t moved after raising his head.

Bokuto nods, mind still a bit flustered.

Kuroo smiles wide and invites him close saying “Come here, then” and opening his arms.

Bokuto goes and sprawls on Kuroo who takes Bokuto’s face in his hands and kisses him.

They kiss slowly, relishing in each other’s warmth and touch. He lets Kuroo move as he prefers, lets Kuroo swipe his tongue on Bokuto’s teeth and tongue. He lets Kuroo strokes his hair, his jaw and his neck. His fingertips elicit tiny shudders from Bokuto who has his hands settled on Kuroo’s arms, on the swells of his muscles.

They part when they need to breath and lock gazes.

“How do you want to do this?” Kuroo asks breathless.

Bokuto whines, words still hard to find. He hides his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, nuzzling at his skin and leaving kisses up to the jaw and down to the shoulder.

“I’m going to give you some options then, but you need to decide which you prefer, babe.”

Bokuto nods. Deciding on something is easier then thinking about how to do it on his own.

“I could open you up nice and slow while you lay back, taking my time between your cock and ass” Kuroo suggests stroking Bokuto’s back.

“Or I could hastily open you up and then fuck you nice and slow making you feel me. Pushing you down on the bed and set my pace…let you feel every thrust in and every thrust out, without the possibility to decide what’s too much or too little…you’ll just have to feel me and come on the sheets…” at his words a low, throaty whine rushes out of Bokuto’s mouth still busy working on Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo knows that’s the option Bokuto prefers right now. But still, he asks smiling “You like that? Feeling my cock opening you up and fucking you at my leasure?”

Bokuto’s vigorous nod doesn’t need any words but Kuroo likes to rile him up, so he keeps going, his hand reaching Bokuto’s ass and massaging the soft skin.

“Being my little fucktoy who I love so much and is so good to me?”

A wave of arousal flows through Bokuto’s body and settles on his dick, hard now after all the attentions given to Kuroo and his dirty words whispered to Bokuto’s ear.

“And you’ll love every minute of it, won’t you? My fingers in you, opening you up to make you wet and pliable…my cock, spreading you open and fucking you slow and deep…feeling how hard you make me, how turned on?”

Bokuto is at his limit, he wants and wants and can’t wait any longer. He opens his mouth and settles his teeth on Kuroo’s neck, increasing the pressure slowly but surely and growling a deep “Kuroo” in warning.

Bokuto’s patient and need today, but if Kuroo doesn’t get to work, he’ll bring himself to orgasm on his own. Which would be not as satisfying as Kuroo fucking him, but Bokuto wants.

Kuroo’s easy laugh rings sweetly in Bokuto’s ears.

“I got you” Kuroo says, striking Bokuto’s ass with two playful slaps. “Get on your hands and knees for me, babe.”

Bokuto obliges and settles himself on his elbows, ass raised up on display.

He listens to Kuroo rummaging in the bedside table for lube, while he waits for his breath to calm down. Hi dick is hard between his legs and he hasn’t been touching it since they started.

Kuroo sits behind Bokuto, a hand firmly planted on Bokuto’s thigh, and the other, wet and cold, touches Bokuto’s hole, making him flinch from surprise.

He slowly inserts his finger past Bokuto’s rim, pushing in with a gentle pressure. Bokuto abandons his head on the mattress, between his arms, overwhelm from the feeling of Kuroo’s fingers opening him up and Kuroo’s words ringing in his ears.

“You’re so tight, baby. It’s a mystery how you can be this tight after all the fucking your sweet hole gets.”

Kuroo works his finger in with a steady push, then out, leaving only the first knuckle in, and then pushing in again, in a steady, slow pace.

Bokuto’s hips push against Kuroo’s pressure, wanting him in, deeper, faster.

“You’re always so welcoming…your body knows me, knows I’m good for you and as soon as I touch your sweet hole, you just want more, don’t you? Can’t have enough of me?”

In the next inward push, Kuroo adds a finger, wet with lube and demanding as the first. Bokuto shivers and moves his hips back on Kuroo’s fingers, trying to coax him to get deeper. Kuroo’s words feeding his arousal deep in his bones.

“Look how nicely you open up for me, babe” Kuroo praises, pushing his fingers deep and staying there for a few moments.

On the next outward pull, he scissors his fingers, opening Bokuto up further.

“One of these day, I’m going to fuck you in front of a mirror, and I’ll make you look at yourself all the while. You won’t be able to look away from your reflection, from how greedily you swallow my fingers.”

Bokuto whines, Kuroo’s words making him push his face against the mattress, push agains Kuroo with more force, more desperation.

He feels his heart thundering in his chest, in his head. His muscles straining for more, deeper, faster. His throat constricting on a flow of whines and moans. His breath, harder to find, rushes out of his lungs, the air not enough to reach deep inside him. His dick hard, slowly dripping on the sheets.

“And the first time Akaashi’s gonna fuck you? I’ll call him after, and we’ll discuss you, babe. We’ll talk about how sweet are your moans, how needy are your whines…how beautiful you are all flushed and greedy for more…how your body happily swallows up every touch, every thrust we give you. How your little cock readily spurts precum at the softest touch, what a mess you make when you come and how gladly you’d clean it up, from your stomach, from your fingers, from me or from Akaashi…it doesn’t matter where your mess is, you’re always so willing in cleaning everything up, aren’t you, babe?”

Bokuto’s eyes fill with tears and the intense pleasure. From Kuroo’s fingers - three know, easily thrusting in and out. From Kuroo’s words ringing in his ears and resonating deep in his mind. From the thought of having Kuroo and Akaashi exchanging pointers on Bokuto’s performance.

His legs are trembling and even keeping himself up is a hefty feat.

Suddenly the unrelenting push and pull of Kuroo’s fingers disappears and Bokuto whines deeply in his throat. But soon Kuroo’s voice comes, sweet and calm, to comfort him, saying “Don’t worry, babe. I’m going to fuck now. You’re being so good to me, so responsive. I’m going to give you what you want.”

There’s the sound of plastic ripping, Kuroo’s grunts stroking his dick a few times and putting a condom on.

He then puts a hand on Bokuto’s lower back and pushes him down, Bokuto all too happy to lay back on his stomach, his legs close together and Kuroo’s weight on his thighs.

He feels Kuroo’s hands parting his asscheeks and Kuroo’s cock sliding in between them in slow rolls of his hips. Bokuto whines and tries to angle his ass to coax Kuroo to go faster, but Kuroo’s hands are a solid pressure and keep him down.

“Kuroo…Kuroo” he protests weakly.

“Yes, babe?” Kuroo asks teasingly. He knows what Bokuto wants but he can be an asshole sometimes. Bokuto fists his hands on the sheets and growls deeply.

“Fuck me, Tetsuroo, please…I want it, want it so bad…” he moves his hips back on Kuroo’s dick, thrust them up to Kuroo’s pressure on his ass, and down agains the mattress, giving his cock some well deserved friction.

“All right, all right” Kuroo concedes, as if he weren’t as ready to fuck him as Bokuto is.

He fits his cock on Bokuto’s entrance and pushes in with a slow, steady push. Bokuto’s muscles tense and then promptly relax, letting his rim part and welcome Kuroo inside.

Bokuto’s breath rushes slowly out of his mouth, the feeling of Kuroo’s cock parting him and making his way inside both a pleasurable sensation and a discomforting push.

Kuroo opened him up the minimum in order to not hurt him, leaving him just tight enough to feel every inch of Kuroo’s cock entering him, but not feeling too much discomfort.

Bokuto relishes in the friction between his skin and Kuroo’s cock, can finally feel him going deep inside him, not leaving him empty.

When Kuroo finally reaches deep inside Bokuto, he settles there, gives a few tiny, little thrusts and bares down, making Bokuto moan against the pillow. He drapes himself on Bokuto, his legs hugging Bokuto’s thighs pressed together, his chest against Bokuto’s back, his hands grabbing Bokuto’s wrist in a solid grasp, and his forehead placed on Bokuto’s nape.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Bo” he says, breathless. “If you’re uncomfortable, tell me”

Bokuto nods his consent, and then Kuroo pulls back from Bokuto’s heat and sinks back in with a steady push.

Bokuto can feel Kuroo pressed against him. Every inch of his body is pressing Bokuto down, encasing him in a smothering, solid embrace from which Bokuto doesn’t want to emerge.

The slow pace Kuroo has established is making Bokuto aware of how greedily his hole swallows him up, of how good it feels to have him seated deep inside him, how intoxicating are the little strokes to his prostate.

Bokuto lets out a low moan, incapable of doing anything other than feel and exist under Kuroo’s presence and attention.

“That’s it, babe…moan for me” Kuroo spurs him on, endlessly pushing in and out.

He leaves kisses on Bokuto’s nape, on his neck, alternating deep sucks to gentle nips at his skin, while his pace remains unrelenting and steady.

“God, baby you’re so tight…you feel so good…”

Kuroo increases his pace gradually, until he’s slow on the pull out but forceful on the push in, so that he reaches deep inside Bokuto harder.

He braces on his knees and feet, angling his thrusts to better push against Bokuto’s prostate and make him moan in earnest.

Bokuto shifts slightly, tries to encourage Kuroo to fuck him harder, but there’s not much he can do with Kuroo’s weight on him. He fists his hands in the sheets while Kuroo’s grip on his wrist tightens. The impossibility to move, to get away or to set his own rhythm heightens his arousal.

“You’re so good, Koutarou”

The use of his given name is like a new kindling thrown in the fire of Bokuto’s pleasure.

He’s moaning at his heart’s content, now, too lost in the feel of Kuroo’s cock and Kuroo’s pressure to be embarrassed, or to even worrying about the neighbors.

“You can come without me touching your cock, can’t you, babe? You can come by my cock in you and nothing else…You’re so greedy for it, you’ll make Akaashi very happy…”

The thought of letting Akaashi do this kind of things to him, to let Akaashi set the pace, let Akaashi lead him to orgasms, let Akaashi move him and use him as he pleases brings his arousal to another level. His cock twitches, pressed down to the wet patch he’s living on he sheets, and his ass tighten in the new wave of pleasure that washes he over him.

“Can’t wait to have Akaashi fuck you, can you, babe?” Kuroo asks him, noticing Bokuto’s reactions to his dirty talk.

“Can’t wait to feel Akaashi spreading you open and taking his time fucking you…slow and deep or hard and fast, as he prefers…you’ll just accept anything he gives you, won’t you? You’re so good, you’re willingly be his fuck doll, won’t you? Be our nice and greedy fuck doll, right babe?”

Kuroo’s dirty talk is reaching new levels and Bokuto’s mind can’t make sense of anything he says now. His words resonates in Bokuto’s head, bringing forth wave after wave of hot pleasure and Bokuto’s head is spinning now, tightly pushed agains the pillow, but spinning nonetheless.

His moans have free reign of his voice, his body’s shaking from pleasure, from the hot sparks every hit on his prostate ignites in his veins.

He’s barely able to whisper a soft “Tetsu…” before another moan break his voice.

“You’re going to come for me, babe? Let your dick spurt out your come and let your hole tighten around my cock? Gonna make me come too, babe?”

Kuroo’s voice is become breathless but the second, but still his pace is forceful and steady, reaching deep in Bokuto’s body.

Bokuto nods vigorously, trying to get more friction on his dick.

“Come for me…that’s it, come for me, baby”

Kuroo’s words and whispers, Kuroo’s thrusts and hard grip on his wrist are a searing heat that burns Bokuto’s body. His head swims and his dick is hard, brushing against the sheets. He lets it all was over him, in him and surrenders to the onslaught of pleasure that washes over his body. He comes with a guttural, strained moan, as his dick spurts come on the bed and his stomach.

Bokuto’s ass clenches a the sudden spike in pleasure, and Kuroo speeds his thrusts up, fucking Bokuto thought his orgasm and coming just a few moments after him. Kuroo feels the rush of pleasure expand through his body and a sudden laxity taking his muscles.  
He slumps against Bokuto, breathing strained as his heart slowly calms down.

Bokuto feel Kuroo straighten up and whines at the loss of warmth. He’s still lost in his raged breathing, his jackrabbiting heart echoing in every part of his body and the slack weight of his limbs. He’s sated, he’s full and doesn’t want to move. Ever.

Kuroo slowly separates from him, pulling his dick out and removing the condom. Bokuto whines, he just want Kuroo close, Kuroo’s warmth around him.

“I have to clean you up, Bo” Kuroo’s gentle words clear the fog in Bokuto’s brain.

“..don’t wanna…” he mumbles, settling more comfortably on the bed. “Come here…”

“You’re gonna hate it tomorrow, dude” Kuroo retorts, laying doing to Bokuto’s side.

“…don’t care…”

“Whatever man, love you even when you’re filthy” Kuroo reassures him.

Bokuto makes a sounds and relishes in Kuroo’s warmth wrapping again around him.

They stay silent and still for a while, they’re breathing gradually matching, until Kuroo moves, fumbles and after a few seconds says, “You have a text from Akaashi”

Bokuto perks up with a slow raise of his head, his eyes still half close and his mind nowhere near his body. He doesn’t have the eloquence to respond even to Kuroo, let alone respond to one of Akaashi’s text. So Kuroo reads the text aloud, knowing that in the morning Bokuto will regret not answering him.

“He asks if you’re free next week, he has a gig somewhere. Wants to know if you want to go.”

Bokuto nods and gives a thumb up, mumbling something that resembles a “tell him I’ll call him tomorrow” and goes back on nuzzling the pillow. His body sated and his mind quiet.

He hears Kuroo thumbing at his phones, putting it back and then draping himself on Bokuto before slowing drifting in a sated sleep.

Only the morning after will he read Kuroo’s text to Akaashi, a flippant _Sorry, let Kuroo fuck me good tonight. Call you tomorrow._

And Akaashi’s surprising response: _One day you’re going to tell me everything about how Kuroo touches you and makes you feel good while I fuck you against the mattress. Goodnight._


End file.
